1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a process for producing proton-conducting membranes (PCMs), e.g., composite polymeric films with inorganic ceramic oxides.
2. Description of Related Art
Proton-conducting membranes (PCMs) are found in many electrochemical applications, including fuel cells, electrolyzers, super-capacitors, sensors, and batteries. Nafion is the most commonly used membrane in fuel cells operating at near-room temperature (up to 100° C.). Nafion, a solid polymer electrolyte, has two major disadvantages, it is very expensive and it dries during fuel cell operation as a result of water dragging by the proton. In recent years, there has been an intensive effort to develop a low-cost solid polymer electrolyte to replace Nafion, with significant progress being made. Room-temperature, proton-conducting materials have been discussed in a few papers and patents published by Emanuel Peled, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,943, U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,047. In addition, nano-porous proton-conducting membrane (NP-PCM) for electrochemical applications have been know, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,911, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,943, U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,824, and EP141045381, which are incorporated herein in their entirety.